A well known method of shaping a waistband or belt (hereinafter referred to as belt) is that of attaching the lower portion, formed to have a larger radius than the upper portion, to an article of clothing so that its assembled configuration will conform generally to the natural curve of a person's pelvis.
Shaped belts are presently formed by two pieces of fabric that correspond in both length and shape and which are sewn together by means of a single row of stitches applied to the upper and lower edges thereof.
Belts are also formed by folding an elongated and preformed section of fabric end to end and then sewing single lines of stitches along opposite sides thereof.
With both methods of shaping belts the single seams on each side are separately sewn on a sewing machine of the single needle type due to the fact that the lower line of stitches is of greater length than the upper line of stitches.
Frequently, the seam formed along the lower portion of a belt is also utilized for the purpose of attaching said belt to an article of clothing.
The present invention has substantially simplified the method of shaping a belt by providing a means whereby the upper and lower parallel lines of stitching can be simultaneously formed with a sewing machine of the double needle type.